


PruHun Week 2019

by catstellation



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, PruHun Week 2019, assorted one-shots, pruhunweek2019
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 20:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19092178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catstellation/pseuds/catstellation
Summary: its a good ship!!!!!!





	PruHun Week 2019

**Prompt: Prank Wars**

The April Fool’s prank war had been going on the entire day, and it was glorious. 

Hungary wasn’t very good at pranking, but it didn’t matter to her. As long as Prussia fell for at least one of her pranks, she was satisfied. Technically, it had been going well for her; in the morning during their routine workout, she had swapped his water bottle with one she filled with vinegar, and she somehow managed to get him to wipe shaving cream all over his own face. They weren’t very good pranks but at least they worked, and that was all that mattered to her.

Prussia, on the other hand, had also been quite lucky. He dumped coloured ink on her while she was in the shower, so part of her arm and back and hair were stained green, and he had also salted her water at the same time she gave him vinegar. So really, it was an even score. There were a few more harmless pranks but those were the ones that really stood out. Both of them were fairly eager to ‘win’ the war before noon (since really neither of them wanted to be a fool).

There _had_ to be some kind of prank that Prussia could pull on Hungary as some kind of grand finale, right? He decided to spend an hour or so scouring the web for something that could help. There were a ton of grand pranks, but one he had his eye on was the one with the clear tape in the doorway. Simple, and he already had the clear tape needed.

It didn’t take long for him to set up, sticking the tape to the outside of the doorway to the living room, leaving the door shut in case it wasn’t as see-through as he had hoped. Hungary was going to come home any minute now, and he desperately wanted to see her get decked by the tape.

He was just doing the finishing touches when he heard Hungary walk in through the door. “Ah, the love of my life, Erzsébet! I have something to show you in the living room.”

“Oh Gilbert, I was just going to say the same thing!” She exclaimed, tossing her hair over her shoulder as she started towards the door. Thankfully, she didn’t seem to notice anything yet. Prussia snickered quietly.

“Why don’t you go in first?” Erzsébet suggested, waiting by the door. Judging by her expression, she had no idea that the tape was there.

Discreetly, he leaned under the tape, picking up a cleverly-placed pencil as he opened the door and… he was immediately drenched by a bucket with water in it, the metal container falling and landing on his head. Erzsébet laughed loudly, then her voice got cut off as she ran into the tape and had it stick to her face, stumbling slightly.

They had both pranked each other, somehow. Gilbert pulled the bucket off his head, and they both burst into laughter. Just in time; both of them were the fools. It was 12:30pm.

“I can’t believe it!” Erzsébet exclaimed, pulling the tape off of her head and chest. He pulled off his wet shirt.

“I know, honestly, this is so childish…”

“But fun,” she reminded him, “watching you chug vinegar like it was the fountain of youth was quite amusing.”

He stuck out his tongue. “So mean.”

She giggled. “But you love me.”

“That I do.” He put his wet shirt on her head, messing up her hair, to which she let out an indignant squawk.

“Gilbert!”

Who knows how competitive they would be next year?


End file.
